1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cefadroxil salts with amino acids, said salts having antibiotic activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cefadroxil is a well known antibiotic, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,741.
It is usually administered orally.